An ignition distributor in which a pulse generator unit, which may be a breaker contact, or a stationary element of a contact-less pulse generator is movably located within a housing, adjustable by a centrifugal force unit, is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,466. In accordance with this disclosure, the shaft of the distributor is driven from the internal combustion (IC) engine, in well-known manner, and drives a rotor. The stationary element of the rotor is journalled on a carrier sleeve which is coupled to the distributor rotor.
It has been found that by journaling the stationary portions on the carrier sleeve, the frictional forces in the bearing will change with speed of the rotor, and affect the ignition timing in accordance with rotor speed, as controlled by the centrifugal timing element.